There are currently many LED candle lamps on the market that try to mimic the look and feel of the incandescent candle lamps. All current LED candle lamps, with the exception of LED filament bulbs, have some sort of interface part between the bulb and the end cap. However, this compromises the look and feel of an incandescent look-alike.
CN103322460 discloses an LED candle lamp comprising a lamp holder, a drive power source, a lamp support, the LED light source module and a lamp shade. The lamp holder is fixedly connected with the lamp support. The drive power source is arranged in an inner cavity of the lamp support. The LED light source module is fixed at the front end of the lamp support. The lamp shade is sleeved on the periphery face of the lamp support and surrounds the LED light source module and the lamp support. However, a problem with the LED candle lamp in CN103322460 is that it is not makeable in glass, at least not with high volume production methods, because of the gradually thicker cross section of the lamp shade towards the lamp support (see FIG. 3 in CN103322460).
In WO2015/177038 a solid state lighting device is disclosed with an inner envelope and an outer envelope. The solid state light sources are positioned in the inner envelope. The space in between the inner and outer envelope forms a cavity that acts as a heat pipe for transporting the heat generated by the solid state light sources from the inner envelope to the outer envelope from which it is transmitted to the ambient.
WO 2016/012467 discloses a solid state lighting device with light transmissive heat pipe configured to dissipate thermal energy from the light source. The heat pipe comprises a flexible conduit configured as wick.